The Untold Truth
by Otpshipqueen
Summary: Bellamy was never the type of guy to show his soft side...to look weak in front of the people who followed him, but that very trait in him was the thing he feared might be pushing Clarke away. All he wanted was her safe..out of danger, but how could he say somthing like that without appearing weak? But he also couldnt bare the thought of her being with that..spacewalker.
1. Chapter 1

The Untold Truth

Bellamy snorted as he watched Clarke and Finn cross the camp, hand in hand. What did she see that spacewalker? As far as he could see he was just some dumb ass who somehow knew all the right things to say to her. That was his problem; he was so focused on trying to keep the people he cared about safe and putting on a strong front to the people who looked to him as a leader and also trying to keep a little healthy fear going in the camp, that he often threw aside others feeling and needs…any time danger presented its self all he could think was 'as long as their safe, I can deal with the consequences later…just as long as Octavia and a few…_very _few, others were safe.'

**XXXXX**

Clarke was on her way to the "art supply store" to see if she couldn't find any useful medical supplies for the camp, they were running dangerously low, when Finn comes bounding over and asks her where she was going. She smiled,

"Well, if you must know. I'm heading to 'you know where' to see if I can find some supplies, were almost out."

"Ohh, what kind of supplies?" he asked dumbly, he sure as hell knew where she was going, why else would she be about to wander into the woods alone?

"Medical." She said flatly and stepped in front of him so she could continue her way to exit the drop ship.

"Hey!" he called after her "You weren't planning on going out there alone, and unarmed I might add, were you? Because there are grounders out there, and its not safe…"

"I'm not unarmed," as she said this she lifted up the side of her top to reveal the hilt of a knife poking out. "And I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, but hey, come along if you want."

"Hey, thanks for the invite, princess." He said winking at her and she gave him a slight smile in response. He hadn't called her princess in a while..it had sort of become Bellamy's nickname for her and it sounded very…unnatural, coming from him, but be that as it may, Finn had come up with it so what could she say? As they stepped out of the drop ship, her eye immediately locked with Bellamy. When he saw her she could have sworn she saw the corner of his mouth twitch, but Finn had placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn and look at him and when she looked back all she saw on his face was a scowl, so she quickly dismissed the silly thought. Bellamy tolerated her; he had never even looked at her without that stony power hungry, look he always wore around the 100, so why would he have any reason what so ever to smile at her in even the slightest? So with the 'smile' shed imagined pushed as far out of her mind as she could get it, she picked up the pace and followed Finn out of camp.

XXXXX

Clarke was such a strong person…strong willed, tough exterior, willing to do the hard things in order to survive…sometimes almost too strong to handle. Bellamy chuckled to himself at how alike they really were…that was probably one of the main contributing factors of why they _never_ saw eye-to-eye on _anything, _be it deciding who would make up the hunting party that day or deciding the punishment of some idiot who broke one if his rules. She always wanted to protect others from harm, even when they fully deserved everything he was willing to give. But like Octavia constantly reminded him, He needed her, she balanced him out. And as much he absolutely hated to admit it, because sometimes, more often than not, Clarke made him crazy, but he did…she kept him from becoming a cruel and relentless dictator. His concentration was broken by his sister who came bouncing, practically skipping, over.

"Sup' broseph?" Octavia asked him excitedly as she plopped down next to him.

"Why so happy lil'sis?"

"Oh come on Bell, it's a good day!" At this he looked at her with amusement on his face…they were stuck on a radiation soaked planet...with mutated animals, grounders, and outright criminals surrounding them, so he was genuinely interested in what she meant by 'a good day'.

"How so?" Octavia looked at him and smile faded right into a frown because she could almost see the pessimistic things he was thinking scrolling across his forehead.

"Oh, stop being so negative!" As said this she gave him a good whack on the arm and continued, "Come on," she pulled him up and drug him along behind her, "look at everyone, their smiling, their laughing," she paused and look at a couple making out behind a tree, "their enjoying themselves," she said giggling and Bellamy even cracked a small smile.

"No deaths, no grounder attacks, no fights, no injuries…it's been a pretty good day I'd say…I mean giving our circumstances." Octavia finished. Bellamy had to admit; looking at what his sister had just told and shown him…it had been a good day. And for that, they needed to celebrate! Bellamy shouted to the people a and they quickly gathered around him,

"So, I don't know if you've noticed, but today was a fairly quiet day! No injuries! No fights! No animal attacks! AND NO FUCKING GROUNDERS!" They all cheered and a few screamed out some insulting comments toward the grounders.

"Now, I don't know about you. But I think this call's for a CELEBRATION!" They all went crazy, cheering at the top of their lungs and jumping around like idiots, and a lot of them had taken up chanting his name. After awhile Bellamy quieted them down a bit and then shouted over the noise for Monty and after a minute or so the dark haired boy sheepishly walked out of the crowd and cautiously approached the taller alpha male.

"So, Monty. Still got that bottle a 'moonshine?" u could actually see Monty relax when he saw that was all that Bellamy wanted from him.

"Heck yeah! Got it right here." More cheering as the shorter boy handed over the huge bottle. Bellamy was actually surprised at his outburst…not what you'd expect from a little tec. geek. And with that he took a long swig of liquor and screamed,

"LET'S PARTY!"

People ran off in every direction and a few of them started getting a beat going on some make shift drums they had and then everyone started dancing and Bellamy had to admit….for not having any real music or lights or well, anything. It was a pretty great party. Wherever the hell Clarke was with that jackass Finn, she was missing out big time. As if he hadn't just been think it, Octavia came up and asked

"Hey…where's Clarke? I thought she would have had said something about how irresponsible all of this is and how we need to be building our resources and figuring out a way to get to Mount Weather by now."

"Dammn. That was almost scary, you sounded just like her lil'sis. But to answer your question, she's not here. She took off earlier into the woods with that idiot Finn." When he said his name a scowl came to rest on his face, causing his sister to raise an eyebrow at him,

"Ooo, jealous are we?" She said playfully.

"Why would I be jealous Octavia? Clarke and go into the woods with whoever she wants…I just wish she would have chosen someone else."

"Oh, you mean like you?" Octavia pushed

"No. I just meant someone…who was less of a dick head then Finn. I'm glad u didn't get involved with him like you'd planned."

"Geez, thanks bro. Way to rub that in my face." Bellamy just shrugged and gave her a playful smile, glad to be off the subject of Clarke and Finn.

"Well anyway I'm gonna go see if I can't find those too…their missing an awesome party. Great call by the way…I think we all needed this."

"You're not going into the woods by yourself Octavia...and u don't even know where she is." Bellamy called after his sister who was already on her way to the woods.

"Then come with me, because regardless if you go or not I am. Plus I have an idea of where she might be." Octavia called over her shoulder.

Knowing he didn't have a choice, Bellamy followed his sister into the woods to find Clarke.

**XXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapters pretty short, I just felt like that was a pretty good place to cut it off lol **

**And thank you sooo much for your reveiws! please write more! I absolutly lovee reading them! (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**enjoy!(; **

* * *

** The Untold Truth**

** Chapter 2**

The 'Art supply store' as she had thought it might have, had tons of medical supplies. All of the medicine, of course was now long expired, but they had bandages, band aids, some thread she could use to stitch people up instead of that wire they'd made do with. That was hours ago, now, Clarke was sitting on the couch, attempting to draw Finn a portrait of himself, but he was moving too much. Of course at first her initial response to Finns proposal that they stay awhile was a firm, no. But after much persuading and reminding her that the camp was fine and that they had Bellamy, she finally gave in.

"Unless you want to come out on paper for the first time looking like a sea monkey, I suggest that u stop fidgeting and sit still." Clarke said smiling a bit

"Sorry Clarke, I can't help it…I've been sitting here for a good hour, I need to get up and move around a little." Finn said with a playful tone standing up. Clarke followed his lead and walked over to him.

"What did u have in mind?"

"Well," he said, stepping a little closer. "I mean you're here, I'm here…completely alone, I think we'll figure something out." With that Finn start leaning his face down towards hers, and she was utterly confused, not by what he was doing but by how she felt about what he was doing…but, she did like him…or at least she thought she did. She hadn't had a lot of experience in her older teen years with boys, due to being locked up and everything, but the times she had tried for a relationship...they usually fizzled out in a month or so. When Finn's mouth met hers she was frozen at first, and then she slowly responded by putting her hands on his shoulders and leaning into the kiss. But something was wrong…because all of this felt…wrong. She wasn't enjoying herself; this wasn't how it was supposed to feel…what did that mean? Was this some cosmic joke? 'Clarke can't be happy, she needs to think of others before herself.' Or maybe it was Finn, maybe Finn wasn't right...but she didn't understand, she liked Finn, really liked him…so maybe it was her. Maybe she was just too weighed down by her responsibilities at the camp that she was just not, focused? Because she had barley even noticed that Finn had taken off his shirt and was now walking her over to the counter. Finn picked her up, put her back down on the counter and positioned himself between her legs, then, he slipped his hand under her top and slowing pulled it over her head. She wasn't in to this anymore…if she ever was to begin with, and was trying to figure out some excuse, of why she needed to get back to the camp, or how she wasn't feeling well when all of a sudden near the entrance of the bunker she heard someone say,

"What the HELL?!"

They broke apart and looked over in shock. Bellamy was standing about 10 feet away from them with a look that Clarke knew too well, because he directed it at her often, rage. But what was he even doing here? The only people she'd told about this place were Finn and…Octavia came down just at that moment. Clarke couldn't think of a thing to say, all she could do was stare at Bellamy who was staring back at her with a look of complete shock, and she hurriedly covered her now exposed chest, of course she had a bra on, but still. God. She was never going to hear the end of this. Finn finally found his words and said,

"Just having a little fun, whatever the hell we want right?" Finn said this with the intent to lighten Bellamy's mood, but I think it only pissed him off more that Finn had thrown his own words back in his face, or at least that's the way he'd taken it, I was fully expecting him to come over and attack Finn or tell Finn he was about to get some kind of cruel and unussual punnishment. But,

"Not with her." Was all he said, in his 'I'm about to kill something' tone, and climbed out of the bunker. Finn, Octavia, and I just look awkwardly at each other until I finally broke the silence,

"What the hell was that all about?" I ask Octavia in a much calmer tone then I planned to use on her brother later. Finn joined in saying,

"Yeah, what's his problem?"

"Hell if I know." Was the only thing Octavia gave us in response, and even though Finn shrugged it off like it was nothing, I knew she was lying. She knew her brother better than anyone in this camp…or in the world probably…so she was choosing not to tell us and I was gonna figure out why. Finn and I made our way to exit the bunker when Octavia quickly said behind us,

"Finn, I don't think that's a good idea," Finn turned to her with a puzzled look,

"What do you mean..?"

"I mean that you're lucky Bellamy walked away…the way he was looking at you a few minutes ago I was sure you were gonna leave here with some kind of injury, and I think it would be best if Clarke walked back to camp with him and you stayed back with me for a few minutes. Knowing that you two aren't together…it might help him cool off a bit. Plus, Clarke, I think has a few choice words of her own for him." Octavia was right, about everything. So Clarke just nodded to her and without giving Finn a second look, climbed the ladder and exited the bunker.

She found Bellamy pacing back and forth, just walking around anxiously, running his hands through his hair roughly, making it stand up in every direction; he even punched a tree when he saw her. Ouch. She was definitely gonna have to look at that later, whether he'd let her or not…that was another story.

"What the hell was that?" she asked in an eerily calm voice, making him turn and look at her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He said in the same calm tone, and she knew that it was taking everything he had to suppress the rage that threatened to rear its ugly head.

"What do you mean what was I thinking? You're with a different girl every night…sometimes two," Clarke said this raising her voice a bit. "Am I not allowed to have any fun? Or is this another one of your rules that you're the only exception to." It wasn't a question, and he knew it. It was a jab, directed completely at his leadership skills.

"No." he said, the rage starting to seep through. " I never said that you couldn't have any fun. But there are plenty of other guys in this camp to choose from. I only saying no to Spacewalker." This set Clarke over the edge.

"What gives you the right, to tell me who I can and can't be with!?" She shouted.

"As far as I can see, I'm still in charge! And as long as I am, you'll stay away from him! Your—. He's—. He distracts you. What if there had been an emergency while you were gone and we'd need you?!"

"You have Octavia! She helped me with Jasper; she'd be able to do it."

"She shouldn't have to! It's your responsibility!" Clarke didn't know what to say anymore. Why could he just be a normal, calm,and cival person! Why did he have to fly off the handle like this over such minuet things?

"You're lecturing _me _on responsibility?! Whatever happened to 'Whatever the hell we want'?" There it was again. The look of impossible rage covering his face…he looked like he might kill the first thing that moved. But Clarke somehow knew that he wouldn't hurt her, she was too valuable. That's how she got away with most of the things she did. He needed her.

"Just stay away from Spacewalker." That was all he said before he brushed passed her, expecting her to follow. Which she did.

The walk back was about as comfortable as sitting in a room with Kane and her mother discussing the fate of one of the ones who'd broken the law. But it was quiet, _he_ was quiet and for that, she was grateful.

**XXXXX**

Bellamy couldn't think of a thing to say. He'd done it again. He'd pushed her away in trying to protect her. No one was around and he still hadn't been able to bring himself to say it, 'I'm trying to protect you'. He was going through everything that had been said, he'd almost...he came so close to telling her that she was worth so much more…that she deserved so much better than that dickhead! But he couldn't do it. And if _one more_ person brought up 'Whatever the hell we want', he'd string them up just like he'd...just like he'd done Atom. Atom. He'd seen a different side of Clarke that day…brave princess. He looked over at her, trying to refrain himself from smiling. She looked like the Clarke he remembered, serious, always looking like she was on a mission, but also she looked tough as nails. She was the only person in this camp who was brave enough to stand up to him when she didn't agree with something he did, said, or the orders he gave. He respected her for that, but it was also something that annoyed him a lot, why couldn't she just follow him like everyone else. Although, he would absolutely _never _admit it to anyone, but he couldn't run this camp without her.

Just as they were about back to the camp, he remembered something. Oh shit, he thought. The party.

"Clarke," He looked over at her with pleading eye's.

"What?" She asked; obviously still a bit mad from earlier.

"Can you just try your best to say calm." Was all he said.

"What why wouldn't I—" they reached the camp just then and Clarke stopped dead in her tracks gaping at the scene in front of her. She slowly turned her head to look at me and pointed out at the crowd, obviously enjoying themselves, and calmly said,

"Bellamy. What the hell it this?"


	3. Chapter 3

** Okay please don't hate me but this chapter is reallly short but, tbh..I think it might be the best so far^.^ but you let me know if you think anyone gets a little too out of character okay? Constructive critisism is always welcome!**

**Please read & review! I loveeee reading all of your reviews! They make my day and encourage me to write more! **

**Also I'm, really sorry for any typos, misspelled words, grammical errors, etc. Honors English teacher, I am not. lol **

**I'll update soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

** Chapter 3**

"A party." He replied with a smirk.

"I can see that!" Clarke shouted. Bellamy looked at her and saw the look he always saw from her when she thought he had screwed up. Anger, worry, confusion…it was kind of like your mother confronting u after finding out you had decided to try and bake a cake for your secret sister's birthday, but it had gone horribly wrong and all you ended up doing was wasting a bunch of rations. A few of the partiers looked over at them because of Clarke's outburst. So, to avoid causing a scene, Bellamy grabbed her by the arm and led her to his tent.

"Clarke..." was all he said.

"Bellamy, do you realize what you did?" He gave her a puzzled look, and she continued, "I saw the people with bottles. Where'd you get it? That was Monty's moonshine, wasn't it? I need that stuff to sterilize things while I'm working. You want to talk about my responsibility of being here for the injured? Well I can't be if you give my most imperative supply to them to party with." His eyes shifted downward, he hadn't thought about that…she was right. He'd put them all in danger…trying to counter for his mistake he said,

"I doubt that was Monty's last bottle." Clarke turned away from him ran a hand through her long blonde hair then turned back to him,

"Yeah, Bellamy. I'm sure he does. But he would have a lot more if you'd thought this through, before just handing the bottle over." Bellamy was tired of fighting…whether either of them liked it or not, what was done was done. The day had been stressful enough and now all he wanted to do was go out and enjoy his party, preferably with Octavia and Clarke but he didn't really see the Clarke part of that working out. But, Bellamy took a deep breath, and prepared himself to do something he'd never done before in his life, forfeit a fight.

"I know. I'm sorry Clarke." She looked up at him in complete surprise and shock. She was speechless…hmm if those few words were all it took to shut her up, then she'd probably have a heart attack at what he decided to say to her next,

"I wasn't thinking about it logically, I just saw that today was a fairly good day and that it would be a good change of pace to have a party. I mean, look at them," Bellamy raised the flap of his tent with one arm. "Their happy, their enjoying themselves, for the very first time since the drop ship landed, their actually happy…and as much as I know you hate to hear…I regret the fact that you lost valuable supplies, but I think that I made the right call, they needed this." Clarke looked at him like he had grown a second head while speaking but every hint of anger had erased its self from her face…it was replaced by something else…something he didn't recognize. He loomed over her, staring down into her face…the slightest hint of a smile played on her lips…she looked up at him like, like she might have been seeing him for the every first time.

"Thank you, Bellamy" She said genuinely. He grinned at her, partly at her thanks but also because he was proud of himself for the extreme progress he'd just made. _He'd_ defused the situation, _him_.

"Well, there's an awesome party outside, I'm gonna go enjoy it." Bellamy turned and walk through the flap of the tent, but then turned again and held the flap open to Clarke,

"You coming?" Was all he said. And to his extreme surprise she gave him an excited smile and walked past him out to the open area only turning around once to yell over the crowd at him,

"I've never been to a party before!"

"There's your problem, Princess!"

"What do you mean?" she asked bewildered

"Earlier you asked me if you weren't allowed to have any fun…well, you have to know what fun is first!" He shouted over the crowd, and she laughed at that so, taking that as his permission he grabbed her arm yelling

"Come on, Princess!" seeing shocked faces looking in Clarkes direction as he drug her to the middle of the dancing crowd, a huge smile on her face. For the first time since he'd met Clarke she seemed sincerely happy. And he surprised himself by realizing that he was actually pleased that it was with him and not spacewalker…or actually anyone else for that matter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update...i've been crazy busy! butttttt chapter 4 is hereee! lol i hope you like it and dont hate me too much for making you wait so long :/ **

**im still taking everything pretty slow but, hey! slow and steady wins the race, am i right? **

**and just so ya'll know, this was gonna be a longgg chapter but i shortened it because i wanted to get it uo for you guys, so the next few chapters were originally suposed to be in this one. **

**Again, i really enjoy all your reviews...so please keep them coming, don't just think that 'oh someone else will say somthing.' or 'she doesnt wanna hear from me..' BECAUSE I SO DO! lol i wanna hear from each and everyone of you...its so encourageing to hear that people are actually enjoying my work...i absolutly love it! **

**Anyway, ill shut up now and let u get to R&Ring ^_^ ENJOY!**

**Discloser: I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter four

Clarke's mind became conscious a few minutes before her body. Despite the pounding headache and the slight queasy feeling she had, she was comfortable. Usually when she woke up she'd have to stretch in about a million different ways just to be able to function that day…but this morning, she woke up comfortable, the realization that the bunker had a bed put her at ease. She groggily opened her eyes and was confused. She wasn't in the bunker …or the drop ship. Her surroundings were vaguely familiar, yet foreign. Somewhere in the back of her mind was a voice screaming at her to get up and figure out where the hell she was…but she was so tired. And, she didn't feel as if she was in any eminent danger…actually, she felt rather, content. So, she closed her eyes again and sprawled out a bit, flinging an arm over the other side of the…bed? But, when she flung the arm over it landed on something that was rather warm, smooth, and defined. Clarke frozen as the surface beneath her arm started to stir. Whatever it was, she'd woken it up. She heard a groggy groan, followed by,

"Morning, Princess." She could hear the smirk on his face. The realization of where she actually was made her eyes fly open and she flew out of the bed.

"Bellamy!" she yelled at him looking down and seeing herself wearing just one of his t-shirts feeling awkwardly exposed in front of him. He gave her a quizzical look and she realized that the thing her hand had landed on was Bellamy's bare chest. _What the hell happened last night?!_

"Relax. Nothing happened." His face had changed…he'd went from cool, collected, arrogant Bellamy, to...she didn't know what. But now a scowl rested on his face.

"What happened last night?" She asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Well, we partied…hard," he chuckled. "You got drunk off your ass, and I didn't think it'd be right for me to just leave you, so I brought you back here." Clarke's face softened but then she looked from him to the t-shirt she was now wearing, as if to say 'and…what about this?'

"Sorry Princess, but u puked all over your other clothes." She could feel her face heat,

"Um…" was all she could get out.

"You're welcome." Was all he said and then turned as if to leave the tent when she stopped him,

"Wait, there's still one more thing I don't understand." He turned to look at her over his shoulder with an expectant look,

"Wh-why are you shirtless?" she asked trying extremely hard to keep her eyes focused on his face. He smirked. That seemed to be all that he did when she was with him.

"It was hot." Was all he said, and then ducked out of the tent. Her face heated again,

She sincerely hoped he had been talking about the weather.

XXXXX

What had he been thinking? At the time taking Clarke in for the night had seemed like a good idea and even the right thing to do…but looking at the recent events that had just taken place in there, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Murphy!" He called, and the shorter boy came over with the same smug look that he always wore.

"I've got all the guys working on building the wall," he said but after giving Bellamy a quick once over and glancing back at his tent seeing an unknown shadow pacing back and forth quickly added, "rough night? A few of the guys heard a rumor that you had headed back to your tent with Clarke." with a smirk.

"It wasn't like that." Was all Bellamy said, attempting to pass him. But, Murphy caught up.

"Wasn't into it? Figures. She seems like the type to be a tease." This put Bellamy over the edge, causing him to grab Murphy by the collar of his shirt,

"I said it wasn't like that!" he yelled, causing Murphy to back off and put his hands up,

"Alright man, sorry." Bellamy just gave him a stern look and walked off to see how much progress they'd made on the wall.

**XXXXX**

Just do it, she told herself. Like ripping off a band-aid. She couldn't just stay in his tent all day. She looked down at herself. The shirt went about mid-thigh. What were people going to think? Ugh. She _knew_ what they were going to think. And she wasn't going to like it. But, with her head held high, trying (and failing) to look as dignified as possible, she walked out of the tent. Trying her best to ignore all of the looks and whispers flying in her direction.

XXXX

Bellamy had been talking with a few of the guys about getting the rest of the wall up later that day when something had caught their attention. Bellamy looked up and was completely shocked at what he saw. Clarke was strutting around the camp in his t-shirt. Crap, he thought. Now everyone really did think they'd hooked up. He was now completely regretting his decision to help her the night before. He didn't know what he'd thought was gonna happen…she obviously couldn't of stayed in there all day…but _this_ hadn't been the outcome he'd excepted. Bellamy's gaze awkwardly shifted to Roma, a girl he'd been with once or twice, out of boredom…but he'd never tell her that though. She shot him a 'We'll talk about this later look.' And he shot back a 'No. we, wont' look and she looked a bit shocked, but then angry and stormed off. The absolute _last_ thing he wanted was to get stuck in the middle of a cat fight…but when he looked back at Clarke she was looking at him and Bellamy realized something that had never crossed his mind before, Clarke was beautiful. Sure there were some decent looking girls here, but Clarke, she was different…independent, headstrong…looking at her now, even in just a t-shirt, she looked like she could take on just about anything that stood in her way. The corner of his mouth twitched up, it was somewhere between a smirk and a smile…this was definitely not over, Clarke Griffin.

XXXXX

Clarke made the mistake of glancing over at Bellamy. Bellamy was looking at some other girl that she'd seen him with before, Roma, she thought was her name. Great, that was the last thing that she needed, a girl twice her size looking for a fight. Bellamy's eyes slid over from Roma to her and locked with her own. He had the strangest look on his face…it was different from the Bellamy she remembered seeing ever other day they'd been on the ground, strong, confident, with the steely expression on his face. Now, he looked almost vulnerable…looking at her with soft, almost _loving _eyes. And then it happened again. That small twitch in the corner of his mouth, and this time she was sure of what she had seen. What was going on with him? Now she definitely needed to talk to Octavia, her brother was acting crazy…although, it was a nice change from the scowls he was constantly giving her. She had _finally _reached the drop ship, and not a moment too soon. Octavia was knelt over a make-shift cot tending to one of the 100 that had been injured. Clarke had started to make her way over to her when the sound of someone entering the tent startled her, causing her to turn around. It was Finn. A warm smile began to spread across his face but quickly disappeared when he saw what Clarke was wearing. Mortified, Clarke only gave him a small smile and nod and hurried over to Octavia.

"Nice outfit." Was all Octavia said. Clarke turned to look at her but she was concentrating intently on her patient and didn't notice.

"Octavia," she began. "it wasn't like that…I mean as far as I know—" Octavia cut her off.

"Clarke relax," She laughed "I know nothing happened. I was with you guys last night, I helped him with you after you had gotten sick." Clarke relaxed and let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding in.

"Good…I had this horrible idea that you were angry at me…"

"Why would I be angry? Even if you had hooken up with my brother, I wouldn't be mad. I would have no reason to be. In fact I might even be a little reliev—" Octavia stops herself.

"Relieved?"

"No..."

"You we're going to say that you would have been relieved if we'd hooked up…why?"

"I wasn't. You must have heard wrong." Clarke shot her a quizzical look but decided that she ought to let this one go. Hang around Octavia long enough and you learn to pick your battles with her.

"Okay, but what's been going on with Bellamy lately? He's been acting weird." Octavia shifted uncomfortably, but quickly righted herself and looked over at her with concern in her face.

"Is he sick?" Octavia knew perfectly well that he was one of the most fit and healthy guy in camp…she was covering for something and Clarke wanted to know what it was.

"No, not like that. He's been just acting differently. On edge, more than usual, sometimes. But other times he's overly understanding and caring. He's acting like two different people." Octavia just looked at her like she was insane, but this time Clarke didn't back down and after a little while Octavia finally said in a low voice,

"Give me an example of what you mean, and ill try and help you as much as I can." Clarke didn't know why she was being so cryptic but hey, she was gonna take what she could get.

"In the bunker when he saw Finn and I together." Octavia took a deep breath and said

" He feels...protective over you, like, he cares about you on some messed up…Bellamy level and doesn't want to see you hurt or put in harms way, and he thinks Finn will do both." I didn't understand..

"So, you think he cares about me? That why he basically told Finn to stay away from me? Well, what gives him the right to tell me who I can and can't be with?! No offence Octavia, but I'm not you! I'm not his sister!"

"I don't think he views you like a sister, I think he just respects you too much to see you get taken advantage of or hurt."

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Was all I said. Octavia gave me a quick look up and down, and I realized that last night I hadn't been able to, and he'd stepped in and done it for me. But, I hadn't asked him too. I still had the sneaking suspition that Octavia was still hiding something from me but, I also knew her well enough by now to know that that was all I was going to get out of her, so I turned and walked out of the drop ship and hurried to my tent to change. Ignoring all the stares coming in my direction, especially Bellamy's.


	5. Chapter 5

**okay, I know its been awhile but ive been crazzzzy busy! life of a teen lol anywayy how great was last weeks episode? lol i loved bellarke in it, even though we didnt get much :( but ill take what i can get. **

**Also i forgot last time, but i wanted say that, if any of you have any ideas for this story im allll ears(: im not guaranteeing anything buttt it will definatly help^_^ **

**Also, how would u guys feel about a little smut? i know my rating is T but i think i can change that right? If not than idk...helpp please in super new to all this lol should i open a poll? **

**Anyway please R&R the chapter and also comment your responces to my question (: thanks so much for the help! **

**I love and apprieciate all of you sooooo much! and love love LOVE you reveiws! lol **

**okay im donee enjoy (;**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing. **

* * *

Bellamy watched Clarke as she exited her tent in her normal everyday clothes. He had been silently hoping that she would stay in that shirt a little while longer although, he wasn't sure why. Bellamy's thoughts were cut short, though, when he saw Finn walking towards Clarke with, what he thought was, a foolish looking grin on his face. What part of 'not with her' did he not grasp? He watched as they exchanged what he could only assume was playful banter by the way his face was reddening. He watched as she playfully punched him in the arm, he watched them laugh, he watched Finn place his hand on her arm. Bellamy could feel the anger bubbling up inside him, dangerously close to exploding. He watched Finn point to the woods and Clarke give a small nod, he watched him place a hand on the small of her back as he guided her towards the woods. It was the last straw. He charged forward in a blind rage. He would kill him. Just at that moment Octavia came bouncing out of the drop ship, but her mood was dashed when she caught glimpse of her brother barreling towards Finn and Clarke. Octavia ran and positioned herself between the three of them. Bellamy stopped,

"Octavia." He bellowed. "Get out of my way."

"Why? So you can go out there and kill Finn so you can have her all to yourself?" Bellamy stared at her bewildered,

"No, I don't want her all to myself! That isn't what this is about, this is about Clarke deserving to be treated better and with more respect than Spacewalker will ever give her!"

"It isn't and you know it!" After another completely confused look from her brother, Octavia changed her approach. "Or, maybe you don't...maybe you really do believe in what you keep telling me. But if that's true, if you just want Clarke to get treated with the respect she deserves than think about this. What if it hadn't been Finn? What if it had been Monty? Or Jasper? What then? Because, they both are two of the sweetest guys you'll probably ever meet." Bellamy's expression changed. He hadn't thought about that. He kept saying that Clarke could be with whomever she wanted but he'd never really thought about the whole 'what if' of it all. Because, Clarke would eventually get tired of Finn and move on, but when she did, would he be as happy as he had originally thought he would? He didn't think so. He actually didn't like the idea of Clarke being with anyone...but how was that fair? She deserved to be happy. But when he concluded that when it really came down to it, he didn't really trust anyone in the camp to do that. A foreign thought played at the back of his mind, but he quickly brushed it away.

"What are you saying?" Was all he asked, he couldn't think if anything else to say…

"I'm not going to be the one to tell you how you feel. But if what I just said means anything to you, you need to go think long and hard before you make your next move...because the things you do, they effect the ones around you."

"Like killing Finn?" Octavia sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes Bellamy, like killing Finn." She could still see that he wasn't getting it. "Bellamy," she added her tone soothing "if you kill or even harm Finn, Clarke will hold it against you...and I know," she paused and looked at his face, "that that isn't something you want." She was right, it wasn't. The thought of Clarke hating him was a concept he really didn't like. He didn't know what to say to his sister,

"What are you saying? And I'm not promising to never lay a finger on Finn, because that douche has it coming, Clarke in the picture or not."

"I already told you, I'm not gonna be the one to tell you how you feel, but you do really need to figure that out. Before you do something stupid and or reckless and mess everything up for yourself. Anyway, not that I don't thoroughly enjoy these 'talking you out of killing my best friends boyfriend' talks because I _soo_ do, but I gotta get back to the drop ship. I was just coming out hear for a little air. It gets kinda stuffy in there, people dying and what-not. Anyway I'll talk to ya later Bell." Octavia gave a small wave over her shoulder and made her way back to the ship. He thought about everything that his little sister had just told him, and he knew she was right. He couldn't kill Finn. And in all honesty he probably couldn't do it anyway. Sure, he'd shot Jaha but, that was to protect his sister and that jackass deserved it. He'd floated more people, for the most minor of crimes, then he could count. Finn on the other hand... All he'd done was walk around camp like a pompous dick, and also he was screwing with Clarke...something he had flat out told him not to do. Bellamy needed to clear his head. He needed to get some of his anger out, and he decided the best way to do that was to go out hunting. Alone. So, Bellamy gathered his things and headed out into the woods not telling a single soul where he was headed, he needed to be alone.

XXXXX

Clarke and Finn had found a nice quiet spot on a high hill overlooking a valley and were laying in silence watching the most familiar thing they had on earth and was their only connection to their families high above, the stars. But even as familiar as the were earth had added a certain, foreign quality to them. It was strange to recognize something but still have it be a stranger to you. After awhile, Clarke decided that this would be a good time to finish Finns picture,

"I'm getting serious dejavu princess," there it was again, princess. She knew that it sounded ridiculous, but that nickname was Bellamy's. Finn May have thought of it, but Bellamy had claimed it and now it just sounded wrong coming out of someone else's mouth.

"Well, I was interrupted last time." Clarke replied flatly. She could have easily made it flirtatious or playful, but for some reason she felt, uneasy and she assumed Finn would chalk it up to her being focused on the picture.

After a little while, Clarke had finished her masterpiece.

"Tada!" She said as she turned it around to show him. "It's not my best, but..." He cut her off.

"It's great Clarke, you're really talented."

"Thank you," Clarke said blushing a bit, Finn tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"Clarke," he whispered drawing out her name. "There was something else we never finished." He leaned in closer but just as his lips brushed across hers the sky lit up, causing them to break apart. A fireball hurtled across the sky.

"Make a wish Clarke,"

"What? Why?" She laughed

"I don't know, that's just what people used to do, wish on shooting stars I mean."

"It's just a piece of rock burning up in the atmosphere, why would that make your wish cone true?"

"Romance killer." Finn said with a laugh. It was a sight to see, the first shooting star they'd seen since they'd gotten to earth. But, as Clarke watched it.. She started realizing that it wasn't so much going across the sky, as it was...falling? She watched it get closer and closer..and bigger and bigger. Then, realization struck her.

"Finn. That's not a shooting star, it's...a ship."

"What? Clarke, are you sure?"

"I'm...I'm positive." Finn just turned to look at her, so she added "we need to get back and tell the others. That is, if they didn't already see it."

XXXXX

Bellamy had wandered deep into the woods and was so engrossed with the task of hunting, that he hadn't even noticed it getting dark. He'd done alright. He'd taken a few rabbits, a bird or two and he'd even managed a deer...one that was actually normal, or as normal as they came anymore. Not that anyone would know the difference, they all ate the same.

Bellamy had come out here to get away from Clarke, but she seemed to be the only thing on his mind...her and what Octavia had said about her. What did she mean that he needed to figure out how he felt? He didn't need to figure anything out. He knew how he felt. Like he kept trying to tell everyone, he respected Clarke way too much to see her get taken advantage of by spacewalker. She deserved so much better. But Octavia was crazy if she thought this was about him wanting Clarke all to himself. Although, he had to admit, the over the last few weeks of being on earth, they'd been through a lot together. Jasper, Charlottes death, banishing Murphy, the list goes on and on…life on earth has not been easy for them so far. But through everything, they'd had each other be it either to pull the other through, or push them to keep going. Bellamy and Clarke had a sort of mutual respect, they trusted each other. He felt very protective over her…and he trusted no one else to keep her safe. Remembering what Octavia had said, he stops. He didn't trust Finn with her… and he used to think that she just needed to pick someone else, someone better. But the truth was he what he wanted was for her to pick someone that he trusted to keep her safe, and treat her right, but the truth was he didn't trust anyone for the job, except himself of course. But, what did that mean? It didn't prove anything. Just because he wants her safe doesn't mean he had any kind of actual feeling for her…but then, if that were true, why did it bother him so much to see her with him? With spacewalker. A bright light in the sky broke Bellamys train of thought and distracted him even more from the uneven ground he had been walking on Bellamy lost his footing, and then tumbled down a steep hill, feeling every rock and branch he bounced off of on the way down. He grasped futilely at everything in his path but nothing would hold. Pain shot out in every direction on his body, he grasped his arm only to pull back in shock and disgust when he felt the slick warm liquid he knew had to be his own blood. After rolling a few more times he finally came to rest at the bottom of the ravine. A new feeling of pain erupted causing him to cry out, the last thing he remembered was looking up and seeing the sky ablaze, a fiery things hurdling toward him. Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is realllly long. dont get used to it lol but i really love this chapter, lol its my favorite so far i think lol **

**also, im going out of town this weekend with no wifi soooo lol but dont worry ill be writing every spare minute!**

**Oh! aand i also really need to know about the smut...yes or no...reveiw and let me know.. i need to know which direction to take the story in..**

**Please read and review...as much as i love this chapter, im feeling a bit insequre about it...so please let me know what you think..**

**disclaimer: i own nothing **

* * *

Chapter 6

Clarke flew into the drop ship.

"Octavia! Where's Bellamy?" she yelled excitedly. Clearly confused, Octavia gave her a blank stare and flatly told her that he'd gone out hunting and would probably be back later. Clarke couldn't understand why she wasn't freaking out just a little. Clarke was the most collected person at camp and even she was having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that the ark had sent a ship down so soon, then she realized that in her rush to find Bellamy, she'd forgotten to tell her.

"A ship came down Octavia. The Ark sent people down…we aren't alone anymore!"

"What?" Octavia had a look of confusion mixed with anger and fear covering her face. "Clarke, are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Clarke made a decision, "And I'm gonna go check it out. My mother could be on that ship." She turned on her heels and was about to walk out of the pod when Octavia grabbed her arm

"I'm coming too." Was all she said and then brushed past Clarke before she could make any kind of protest. She prepared to go out there and tell Octavia that she needed to stay here and help with the injured, and that it was too dangerous. Basically everything Bellamy would say, but Octavia wasn't her sister. She was he friend. Her only friend actually, and as a friend…she wanted her there with her, because if she was going to confront her mother for the first time after finding out that she was the reason her father was dead, she wanted to do it with the moral support of her friend at her side. She knew Bellamy would probably find some strange punishment for her for this, but for some reason…knowing that it would piss him off made a tiny smirk come to rest on her face followed by a giggle, there was a plus. It was always fun to irritate him. It was like a game to her, and she loved it because it was so easy to win. Clarke shook her head, clearing the distracting thoughts away. She needed to focus on getting to that ship.

"Come 006Fn guys, If we leave now we can get there a little after dawn." Clarke brushed past Finn and Octavia. She knew they would follow; the temptation of the ship was just too great.

Clarke felt like they had been walking for hours when they had finally reached the ship. It was smaller than she'd expected, really only big enough for one maybe two passengers. She watched Finn walk over to the hatch and give it a good tug, but it didn't budge.

"I think its melted shut." He said over his shoulder. Clarke said something about prying it open with her knife and quickly busied herself, and didn't notice Octavia slowing coming up behind them…cautiously waiting around the edge of the pod. Decisions, decisions. Clarke was her best friend and the only one she trusted on the ground other than Bellamy. But, Bells was her brother. She needed to help him…she knew he'd do the same for her.

"Got it!" Octavia was pulled from thought as she heard one of them open the hatch. Finn,

"I wonder who-" his breathing hitched. "Oh my god. Raven?"

"You know her?" Clarke says sounding confused and a little shocked

"Yeah she's…a friend of mine." Finn said clearly feeling uncomfortable. If Clarke had seen it she ignored it, crossing in front of Finn to crawl inside the pod to assess Ravens injuries.

"Okay," Clarke called "She's not hurt too bad, she might need a few stitches here and there but its fine to move her. One of you help me get her out of here?" Finn stepped up and helped Clarke unclasp her safety belt and slide her out of the pod. Finn carried her over to a nearby bolder and propped her up against it.

"Hey Clarke, I'll be right back, nature calls." They laughed and Octavia just rolled her eyes. Clarke watched Finn walked off into the woods the pried her eyes away.

"Raven?" Clarke said shaking the girl lightly.

"mrphmm..whaa?"

"You, your…"

"I…I made it? I'm alive? This is earth?" Raven was fully conscious now. Looking around in wonder. "I dreamt it would smell like this." She said. Clarke looked at her and smiled, remembering when she had first set foot on the ground. Clarke helped Raven out of her spacesuit and decided she should introduce herself.

"I'm Clarke, that's Octavia. Our friend, he said he knew you."

"Clarke? Your mom..she, she sent me."

"She what?"

"Yeah, wait..your friend knows me..? Who—" just then Finn came stumbling back into the clearing. Ravens eyes visibly lit up. Gasping, she ran and threw her arms around him,

"Finn?!" Clarke smiled at their reunion but, her smile quickly faded when Raven pulled back from the embrace and smashed her mouth onto his. Clarke gaped at them. She had no words. No explanation. She didn't know what to do. Octavia looked over at Clarke, and suddenly had the urge go and comfort her friend. But, she had a job to do. And this was her chance, she took it. Wiping out her knife she hurried over to the pod, cut out the radio, and ran. She ran as fast as she could. They wouldn't be far behind her, but she had to save her brother, she owed him so much…how could she not do this for him?

Raven and Finn finally broke apart at the sound of someone running.

"Where's Octavia?" Finn asked Breathlessly

"I don't know, she just…took off." Clarke replied, trying her best not to act awkward.

"Where? Why?"

"Who the hell ever knows with Octavia." Clarke said throwing her hands up.

"Oh! Clarke, not that I'm not worried about your guy's friend..i'm sure shes really great. But this is just a little bit more important. We have to radio your mom. Tell her that earths survivable. They're going to kill 320 people if we don't!" Raven raced over to the hatch of the pod and ducked inside. Clarke glanced over at Finn, and he had a pained expression,

"Clarke.." he said quietly

"Don't. Okay? Just don't." She knew she was being short. But right now, she couldn't deal with this. Now or ever. She planned on burying it deep inside of her and eventually forgetting about it, her and Finn hadn't been anything serious. They'd hooked up once, made out a bit. That was all.

"Shit!" Raven yelled from inside the pod.

"What?" Clarke and Finn inquired

"My radio, it must'a fell out when I hit the atmosphere, Damn it!" She yelled again only this time she kicked the hull of the ship out of anger.

"No.." Finn spoke up, "I don't think it fell out. I think Octavia took it.."

"What?" Clarke said in a disbelieving tone.

"Would she do that?" Raven asked still a bit angry, but trying her best to hide it.

"I'm not sure, but it makes sense. I mean why else would she just run off like that?"

"Your right.." Clarke said

"Okay," Raven said "Then lets get going after her so we can catch her before she does something stupid and breaks the damn thing." She finished and started in the direction they'd heard Octavia go in, dragging Finn with her.

"Come on," Finn said, when he noticed Clarke hadn't moved. Clarke weighed the options. She had no desire to get in a fight with Octavia or to be alone with the new power couple Raven and Finn.

"No, you guys go. I'm gonna head back to camp. Let Bellamy know whats going on, It is his sister after all." A strange expression flashed across Ravens face at the mention of Bellamy's name, she smirked a bit to herself, as if she had some sort of inside joke with herself. What? Did they screw too? Wouldn't surprise her.

"Oh, okay…" Finn reluctantly agreed.

"See ya later Clarke." Raven said, then turned and walked off. Dragging a staring Finn behind her.

Clarke reached the camp about a half hour later.

"Miller!" she called "Where's Bellamy?"

"He's out hunting." Miller replied flatly.

"He isn't back yet?"

"No, we all just assumed that he'd met up with you and Octavia, and that was why he wasn't back yet."

"We never even saw him…where could he be, he'd never stay out this late. Not even Bellamy is that stupid.."

"Maybe he was trapped by the fog?" Miller suggested

"No, we'd have heard the horn…he has to be in some kind of trouble."Clarke turned from Miller and walked back towards the gate.

"Woah, where do you think you're going?" Miller stopped her by grabbing at her elbow, she ripped it away from him.

"I'm going after him." She said defiantly

"Like hell you are. Bellamy left me in charge while he was out hunting. You have any idea what he will do to me if he finds out I let u out into the woods alone, at night?"

"Try and stop me. I'm not letting him die out there, because one of his idiot minions decided to kiss up." Clarke shot back still heading to the gate.

"I have a good twenty pounds on you princess, it would be easy." Clarke whirled on him.

"Don't call me princess." Her words struck him, and he was frozen in place just long enough for Clarke to reach the gate. And mockingly, she stepped over the boundary. Miller stomped toward her, about to cross after her when she put her hand up to stop him.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you. You think Bellamy's gonna punish you for letting be get out? Think about what he'll do to you when he finds out you abandoned the camp." She could tell Miller was weighing his options and the truth behind what she was saying. "I'm going by myself. One person. Tell him that u tried to stop me, but I snuck out while you were preoccupied with more pressing matters."

"Fine. But you're on your own till tomorrow. I won't send anyone out for you two until tomorrow afternoon. You owe me one." Clarke laughed at him.

"Miller if anything, you owe me." With that she spun and stalked off into the woods to find their idiot rebel leader.

Clarke felt like her clumsily woven world was unraveling around her. First the thing with her mother, then finn and raven, then Octavia, and now Bellamy. If she didn't find the idiot, she didn't know what she would do…he irritated the crap out of her…almost all of the time, but she needed him. God, she needed him. He kept order in the camp, he didn't always go about it the right way…but that was what she was for, the balance. But she could never run the camp by herself. Looking around her and taking in her surroundings, Clarke started to realize just how hopeless this really was. It was dark, _really _ dark. She could barely see her hand in front of her face, let alone Bellamy laying on the ground, in his dark leather jacket, dark jeans, dark hair...what was it with him and black? Ugh! Clarke groaned to herself. She had never been and all around lucky person, but this was ridiculous. A noise coming out of the dark made her freeze. There it was again, it sounded like…a groan? Bellamy!

"Bellamy?" She whisper yelled "Bellamy, where are you?"

XXXXX

"Princess?" He croaked, he had been laying here all day slipping in and out of consciousness. Everything hurt. He couldn't separate one pain from the other, they were all just blending into one throbbing ache. That was a killer hill. Oh no, the hill.

"Clarke!" He tried to yell but I came out more as a wheeze.

"Bellamy! Bellamy keep talking, I'm gonna follow you voice."

"No!" He sputtered franticly. "Clarke, stop!" every word was a struggle, but he had to warn her! "Clarke, the drop!" he almosted screamed the warning. It took every ounce of strength he'd had and had hurt like hell, but her safety was more important.

XXXXX

"What? A drop? What do you mean? What drop?" No answer. Clarke inched forward in the direction his voice had came from. He'd sounded so strained. Like every word, every breath was a battle in and of its self, fighting against the pain? Was he in pain? She had to find him. Inching forward, bit by bit, scanning her surroundings for signs of the dark prince. Had she just mentally referred to him as "dark prince"? Well, she thought, it's not inaccurate. A few more inches…a few more….where was he? She was sure she'd heard him this way. Maybe she had just imag— her foot slipped. Fortunately, Clarkes reflexes were sharp and she had been near a sapling. But now, she was dangling over the gordge, the slope was _barely _ a hill. Oh. She thought, this drop. Wonderful. This day was getting better minute by minute. Well, she had only one option. Fall. There was no way in hell she could hoist herself over the top of the hill, she didn't have that kind of upper body strength, and Bellamy had survived it and more than likely it had taken him by surprise. Not that it hadn't her too, but she had caught herself. Clarke carefully turned herself around on the branch she clung onto…she would slide down, okay, she could do this. One…. Two…..Three. Clarke squeezed her eyes shut. The things she did for Bellamy Blake, he owed her _big _time. She let go. Plumiting down, hiting dirt, and sliding down the slope at a speed she didn't think had been possible. The way she had dropped herself, she was able to sort of steer herself away from rocks and large branches. She slid for about a minute when she finally stopped. She heard a sort of _grunt _under her. She had landed on her stomache onto something smooth and defined, she flashed back to that morning. She wrapped her arms around him, clung onto him as a lifeline. She hadn't realized just how worried she'd been about him, until she'd actually found him and the relief had flooded through her veins. He was here, with her. She'd found him.

"Good to see you too, princess." Bellamy said faintly "But I'm pretty sure I have about 4 or 5 cracked ribs, so could to get off." She thought she heard him mumble something about how they were probably broken now thanks to her wake up call.

"Right, sorry." Clarke said scrambling to get up off of him. Quickly she assessed what he had going on. He defiantly had hit his head a few times and was bleeding from a gash on the right of his forehead. A gash running the length of his forearm…but that was all she could see at the moment, but it was dark, he was probably covered in bruises and scrapes. And she would have to address his ribs later. Right now she had to get him up and out of here.

"Bellamy? Can you walk?"

"Do I look like I can walk, princess?"

"Bellamy. I swear to god. I will leave you out here as grounder bait if you don't get your ass up and try." At this, the corner of Bellamy's mouth slid up into a slight smirk. "Brave princess." He murmured to himself. But she heard and smiled a bit. There, she thought, it sounded right with him. He was the only one she would allow to call her that, from now on. Not even Finn anymore, he'd lost that right.

"Well, help me up." Clarke rolled her eyes but slid her arm around his shoulders, she felt the warm, hard and defined muscles he had hidden there. His armslid over her shoulders, sending sparks flying with every brush of his fingertips, and she shifted her arm to his waist.

XXXXX

Bellamy worked to control himself. He couldn't show how much Clarke's touch had affected him. Her arm around his waist, made him just about forget the pain that radiated under it. It was as if her touch was healing him, and he craved more.

"You good?" Clarke asked. The amount of concern in her voice shocked him. He glanced over at her to find her already look at him and her eyes matched the concern in her voice.

"I am now." He said looking into her eyes, but then realizing what he had just said quickly turned his head away causing a burst of pain to shoot through his head. He stoped walking and closed his eyes putting a hand to his head groaning.

"Bellamy? Bellamy, whats wrong?" Clarke said with the same level of concern as last time.

"Its, uh, it's my head." He managed, and Clarke without even thinking it seemed stepped closer and placed a hand on the side of his face, and as before, under her angelic touch the pain ebbed off just as quickly as it'd come.

"Bellamy?" Clarke sounded frantic… as if he was all she had in the world, and she couldn't bear to lose him. He was thinking crazy. It was probably the concussion. But at least he'd have an excuse later. He raised his eyes to meet hers, she was closer than he'd expected.

"Bellamy, the truth this time, okay? Are you okay?" She wanted the truth. He scoffed, he didn't know if she could handle the truth. He stared deep into her eyes, searching for something, what, he wasn't sure. Bellamy became suddenly very aware of her hand on the side of his face, and covered it with his own. He decided to chance it.

"I will be." Was as he said, then tilted Clarkes head up and his lips crashed onto hers in what can only be described as pure need. He _needed_ Clarke. More than he had known. He wanted her to be his, all his.

XXXXX

Clarke was still under the weight of Bellamy Blake for what seemed like an eternity to her, but must have only been a few seconds. He was kissing her. Bellamy was kissing her. His kisses were hungry and passionate, but at the same time they were soft and gentle. Clarke felt his fingers wrap around the hand that rested on the side of his face, and she felt as the tingles of his touch shot down her arm. Why did that always happen when they touched? Why was she actually considering kissing him back? Weighing each possibility…she quickly decided,

XXXXX

Bellamy, almost fell over in pure shock as he felt the princess lips respond, and start attacking his with the same ferocity. He snaked an arm behind her back and drew her closer, then he felt as her arm wrapped up around him and her fingers tangled in his mess of dark curls. Her other hand pushed under the hem of his shirt and came to rest on waist. Bellamy's hands ghosted all over her body. She tilted her head up more and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His hand pushed the hem of her shirt up slightly— the sound of a horn broke them apart.

"The fog horn." Bellamy said breathlessly.

"Oh. Perfect!" Clarke yelled.

* * *

**Hey...sorry if it wasnt all you hoped it would be...:/ its my first time writing this type of thing and im still trying to figure it all out.**

**Also (sorry to keep mentioning it) SMUT. I need to know ASAP so i can start on chapter 7..im at a cross roads and i really wanna know which way you want my to take this thing lol.**

* * *

Okay, so i've been thinking...and im never written a lemon before lol and its not that i dont feel comfortable lol its just i dont wanna screw it up lol soo maybe someone could help? Like help me write it and id give credit? Idk just a thought lol idk how the pm thing works on here...so im just gonna post my email, sooo email me if your interested lol...the sooner someone replys the sooner i can write chapter 7(:

Theonlyrelatableteen gmail,com


End file.
